Made Into A Slave
by Hobbit-Freakazoid
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru wants Kakashi? Will Kakashi accept such a burden? Or will Iruka have to help him? WARNING-YAOI MALExMALE MPREG some OroKaka and some IruKaka


**DISCLAMIER! (spl?) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! However, I DO own the character Hikari Sakoro (NOT INCLUDING HATAKE) **

**(Kakashi's POV)**

I slowly woke up from what it felt like a drunken state. I had a major headache and the dim light was actually bright. I tried to squint but that didn't work. I moved my right hand forward but had it stop abruptly. I tried my left. The same thing. I looked up a little. Both my hands were wrapped tightly in ropes and clearly knotted very well into the frame of the bed I was roped down on. A door opened. I looked to my right and saw…oh gosh…_Orochimaru_…

He came over to my side and stroked my face. I turned my head away from his touch. "What do you want Orochimaru?" I hissed out and faced his icy gaze. "Ah, you see…I came for you…" he hissed and ran his hands tickle-ishly up and down my bare chest. I shivered. "Don't touch me," I said firmly, turning my head away from him again. "And why not my little Hatake?" "I'm not your Hatake," I felt his tongue run across the side of my face. He got on top of me and whispered in my ear, "I want you…" I froze. Ooooh shit…

He looked me dead in the face, running his fingers all across my body. I squirmed a bit. He smiled wickedly and took a gag from his pocket. He quickly wrapped it tight around my mouth so that even the loudest scream would be a muffle.

**(Orochimaru's POV) **

_This is going the way I planned…_ I thought as I licked Kakashi all over. He just tasted so damn good. And he's perfect…the perfect well toned muscles, skin, hair, face, and length…

I whispered seductively in his ear telling him that I wanted him and would kill just to have him. I could feel his muscles tense. _I'm not going to hurt you Hatake…this time anyway…_

**(Kakashi's POV)**

He started kissing all down my chest and towards my crotch. He brought his hand down and started pumping me. I held in the moans. Instead, I whimpered. He removed his hand and started sucking on my length. I almost let a moan out. The tip of his tongue ran across the head of my cock; almost swallowing all of me. That did it. I let out one moan. He smiled and threw the blankets across the room. I whimpered. He brought my legs up over his shoulders. He put one finger slowly in me. I cried out at the pain. He slowly added a second. I let out a loud but muffled cry. One more finger was added. I screamed slightly. I was being ripped open, as it felt. He removed his fingers and put his head of his length towards my opening. He pushed himself inside. I screamed. He started thrusting wildly, earning cries of pain and tears from the prisoner below him. He cummed at least 3 or 4 times before he pulled out, undid the gag, and untied me. I huddled up against the corner of the bed.

"Was it that bad my little slut?" I didn't answer. He got mad and leaned towards me. He took my hair and forced me to look at him. I cried out. He looked me dead in the face. "Was. It. That. Bad?" again, I didn't answer. Instead of letting me go, he slapped me. I fell onto my side on the cold floor. My cheek burned. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

He bent down to my level and picked my tear stained face up. "Stop crying you whore," he threw my face back down onto the floor. He left the room. I silently started to cry myself to sleep. The next morning, I found myself in Orochimaru's bed. I felt his hands going up and down my chest again. My cheek faintly hurt from the violent slap. I felt his rough hand shake me to get me up. I slowly woke up. He smiled and kissed me. I whimpered in my throat. He shoved the blankets away, still kissing me. He put his hands of my hips to keep me from moving away. He took my arms, tied them together and put them over his neck. I tried to pull away. He forced my back onto the bed. I cried out a little, still being kissed by Orochimaru. I felt his nails dig into my hips. I cried out as he pulled his mouth away. He dug his nails further. I half cried out before he placed his hand over my mouth. "Shh…I'm not going to fuck you again…you're too sore…" he said and stuck 2 fingers up my ass. I cried out against his hand tried to squirm away. It was sore as hell. "Shh…" he pulled his fingers out. He removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his mouth. I held back the tears from the pain. He pulled away. A tear accidently slipped down my cheek. He wiped it away with his tongue. I cringed away. He removed his tongue and struck me across my face. Hard. I flew onto the ground. I cried out as my spine hit the floor. He started to come near me. "No…please…" He took my hair violently and pulled me up to my knees. I let out a small scream. "Listen _Pet_," I flinched slightly at the new name, "You'll speak when I tell you to, and you do what I tell you without any complaint. Got it?" I quickly nodded. "Good," he let my hair go and left. I slumped over and cried. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I could Orochimaru's faint voice saying, "Get up Pet." I slowly woke up. I felt Orochimaru's fist hit my face. I cried out and hit the floor with a violent thud. I was fully awake now. He started to come to me. I moved back. He caught me with 1 fluid movement and punched me. I hit the wall and fell. I cried out once. He picked me up and forced up against the wall. I started crying wildly. He pinned me with one hand and removed his pants with the other. "Ahhh!" I screamed. He roughly entered my aching hole. I screamed as loudly as possible. My screams echoed the hallways. He thrusted wildly in me, hitting my prostate harder each time, making it hurt even more. He covered my mouth and continued with the rape. I cried and screamed in his hand. He finished and threw me onto the cold ground. I cried hard. He put his pants back on. "Stop crying you fucking whore," he said and smiled. I cried into the floor. He came over and kicked me. I cried out. He picked me up and forced me to the wall again, this time, chaining me up to it. My face was in the wall. He tied a gag really tightly around my mouth. He took a whip and swung it around. He brought the whip down on my back. I screamed into the gag. Hot tears instantly flowed down my bruised cheeks. I felt the hot blood trickle down my back. He lashed me again. I screamed in the gag again. I cried out stop. He stopped. I tried to hold in the cries and pleas. He turned me around and licked the tears away. I breathed heavily through my nose. My eyes stung from the hot salty tears. "Easy now Pet…" he stroked my cheek. "Did that hurt?" I didn't want to nod because, well, I might be whipped again but if I DO answer I'll be whipped. Basically, I'll be whipped no matter what I say. I nodded slowly. He cut me down from the chains. I hit the floor on my side. I muffed a small cry. He picked me up and pulled the gag down. "Listen Pet…I'll make you a deal…when I fuck you, I will let you speak," he said. I almost started to nod my head, not even noticing the 'when I fuck you' part. "But," Oh Gosh…a but… "The only words you are allowed to say are 'Master', 'Please Master', 'Yes Master', 'Please', 'Harder', and 'More'. You got that?" "…Yes Master," I forced out of my sore throat from all the screaming. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow Pet," he set me down. I gathered the strength I had left and huddle into the cold corner. I put my head on my arms and silently cried. I slowly woke up to the sound of two footsteps heavily coming down the hall. I heard the gate door open and saw Orochimaru. Followed behind him was…Sasuke… "You up yet Pet?" "…Yes master…" I slowly said. "Hm. You even taught him what to say." "I had to. I can't just let him be mute all the time," Orochimaru sneered. He came to me. I unhuddled and was lifted to my feet by my arm. I whimpered slightly. I couldn't feel it. Great. He broke my arm. His grip tightened when he heard my small whimper. I somewhat let out a cry. He ignored me. "I'm going to get Pet cleaned up; I don't want Kabuto to see him like this," he dragged me by my broken arm. I silently cried out. He pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door. He let my arm go. I held it with my somewhat good arm. He went to the tub and started the water. He took off his shirt and pants. He came over to me and took my arm. I tried my best not to cry. He stripped me of the boxers I amazingly had on. He sat in the steaming water and moved his head for me to come in. I carefully stepped in. It wasn't hot. It was the perfect temperature. He pulled me down so that I leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I held back a whimper. He rested his pale chin on my shoulder. He started humming a song. I tried to stay as still as possible. He reached up to grab a bar of soap. He set it down and turned me to face him. He rubbed the soap on his hands and rubbed it from my neck to my chest. I tried to hold in the tears from the pain from a broken rib. "M-Master…" I murmured. "Hmm?" "P-Please…" "Please what?" "…m-more…" I managed to say before his hands went exploring down. He took my cock in his hand. I held in a moan. He leaned in and kissed my bruised lips. He took my broken arm. I cried out against his lips. He pulled away. "What is it Pet?" he cocked his head a bit. I whimpered. "Just tell me." "M-my arm…" "What about it?" "I-It's b-b-broken…" I forced out. "Oh, poor Pet. I'd better take you to Kabuto," he rinsed some of the caked blood from my hair, back, and almost every other part of my body that had dried blood all over it. I held the whimpers in. He drained the water and very carefully lifted me up. He dried me off then himself. He dressed me in a pair of black boxers with a black tank top. He led me to a white room. There, Kabuto was adding a chemical to another, making a small puff of purple smoke. He looked over and saw us. He set the tube down and took his goggles off. "Orochimaru-sama…is this your new pet?" "Yes. You might know him Kabuto. Pet," I looked at him, "Show him your eye," he ordered. I turned to Kabuto and opened my sharigan eye. He froze. "Hatake Kakashi," he hissed out from clenched teeth. He strode towards me. I cringed towards myself. I flew across the room and into a door when Kabuto punched me. "AAHH!" I cried out as I hit the metal door. "Kabuto! Haven't I told you not to mess with my pets?" Orochimaru growled and grabbed Kabuto by his lab coat. I looked up, blood slowly dripping from the corner of my mouth. I saw Orochimaru punch Kabuto. Sasuke came in through the metal door, almost hitting me in the face. "Oh, sorry _sensei_," he sneered at me and went to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama…leaf ninja are here. I think they know that Kakashi's here," Sasuke said. I froze. My gosh…they're here… Orochimaru stopped. "What?" "Leaf ninja," Sasuke said before he pushed passed him to get to me. He picked me up and roughly slung me over his shoulder. I tried my best not to cry out. He got to the room he was keeping me prisoner in and threw me down. I hit the floor. I whimpered slightly. "So…" he kicked me. I coughed. "There are ninja here? Did you plan this?" he kicked me again. "N-No!" I managed to shout out before he picked me up and punched the left side of my face. I flew into the nearest wall. I cried out. He shattered my left cheekbone. He strode to me and picked me up again. This time, he shattered my right cheekbone. He took my head and rammed it into the wall, giving me a minor concussion. He took my wrist and snapped it. I screamed. Some of my fingers were broken also. He punched me in the rib cage, breaking a few ribs. He dragged me to his bed by my ankle. There was a loud snap. I screamed but he covered my mouth. He ripped the boxers I had on and shoved himself inside. I cried and screamed against his hand. He thrusted wildly, going hard and fast, earning screams, tears, and cries from me. He finished and picked me up. He threw me into the bars of the cell. The door flew open by the slightest touch and I fell. Orochimaru came out and picked me up by the bloodied shirt. A flash of black and orange caught my eye. Then a light blue with a little white spherical ball came hurtling toward Orochimaru. "RASENGAN!" Orochimaru went flying into the wall. "Sensei!" I heard Sakura cry out. She ran towards me while Naruto went to Orochimaru's side. I could tell he was mad. "Saku…ra…" I managed to say before I blacked out. I re-awoke in a white room. I could feel an IV in my good wrist. The steady beating of my heart was very calming. I had a breathing stabilizer around my mouth and nose. I slightly looked over. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were sleeping in the chairs. "Guys…" I said slightly before Naruto shot up. "Sensei…" he said and looked at me. Sakura awoke next. "Sensei! I'm so glad you're alive!" she lightly hugged me. "Ow, Sakura, not too hard…" I held back the tears from the hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry sensei," she rubbed the back of her head nervously like I would. I chuckled inwardly. Sai and Yamato were still asleep. Oh would you look at that; they just woke up. "Hey Kakashi, how are you?" Sai asked. I blinked at him with my good eye. "Well, I think I'm fine. Considering the fact that I'm in a hospital," I smiled lightly but quickly stopped. My cheekbones were still shattered. Lady Tsunade came in. "Alright everyone; out. Kakashi needs to rest," she said and shooed everyone else out. She shut the door. "Alright Kakashi, explaining time." "What's there to explain?" "What did Orochimaru want with you?" "I don't know…he just said he wanted me." "For?" "He **wanted **me." "Shit…you know what this means?" I shook my head no. "He wanted you for a sex slave." "Oh I could've known that." "How?" "Easy…he…well, r…raped me…" I forced out. Her eyes went wide. "H…how many times…?" "I lost count…" she sighed heavily and leaned back. "That explains everything…" "Explains what?" "…the fact that you have two heartbeats…" "What?" "Kakashi…you're pregnant."

"Kakashi…you're pregnant," she said. I stared at her; dumbfounded. I was pregnant…with Orochimaru's kid…WHAT THE HELL? "I want an abortion." I said firmly. "Kakashi, I'm not letting you get an abortion. I won't allow it," she said sternly. "I don't care. I want an abortion." I am NOT going to have Orochimaru's kid! DEFINITELY NOT! "Kakashi… You. Are. Not. Getting. An. Abortion." She said through her teeth. "Then what do I do…?" my voice was breaking. "You'll have to raise it. But I know you can't do it yourself. So, I picked someone that will help you once you get out. Come on in," she called to the door. One of most least person I talk to came in. Iruka Umino. Great. "Hi Kakashi-san," he smiled. "Why Iruka? I'm pretty sure I can raise it myself," I saw Iruka's smile fade and his face fall. "Because you have no experience with raising children…and I don't mean teams!" she closed her eyes and said. I leaned back. "Fine. I won't get a fucking abortion," I whispered. "Ok. Now, get some sleep," she sat up and left with Iruka. I closed my eye and fell asleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

"Ok Kakashi, you get to get out now; since everything is healed up," Lady Tsunade came in with a clipboard in her hand, Iruka following after her. "Great," I smiled a little. She undid the IV and handed me some of my clothes. Since Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me get an abortion, my stomach was bulging a little. I came out of the bathroom. I leaned against the door. "I guess someone's not happy about me moving," I chuckled. Iruka smiled. "Ok Kakashi, Iruka's going to poof you and him to his house. All of your stuff is already there. You're going to be living with him until you have this child." "Yay…" I mumbled. "If there's any problem with the baby or anything else, come see me immediately," she instructed. "Ok," I said. Iruka lightly took my arm and transported to his house. Once we hit the floor, I sprinted for the bathroom, covering my mouth. I leaned over the toilet. After I was done, I wiped what little of it that was on my face with my sleeve and leaned up against the wall. "I guess a certain someone doesn't like chicken," I said to my stomach and smiled. "So, it doesn't like chicken?" I looked over and saw Iruka standing in the door way. "No, not really," I said and looked at the floor. I took the hem of the toilet seat and tried to lift myself up. My arms were like spaghetti. I felt so weak… Iruka rushed over to help me. When he lightly took my arm, I said, "I got it." "It doesn't look like-" "I don't need your help. So leave me alone," I said icily. He looked at me in disbelief. "Fine," he let go of my arm and left the room. I fell to the floor. I brought my knees up and hugged them. I buried my head in my arms and silently cried. God, am I hormonal or what? First I was mad, and now, I'm crying. See what girl hormones do to a man? I heard Iruka's footsteps come towards the bathroom. I quickly wiped the tears away. He peeked in. "I made you some rice if you want some," he said and walked away. I let out one sob before I quickly covered my mouth and buried my face in my arms again. Iruka rushed back and kneeled in front of me. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" "…Nothing…" I said. "Tell me-" "There's nothing wrong! God, why do you have to get into my business?" I screamed at him and got up. I ran towards the room I would supposedly be staying in. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I went to the bed and cried in the pillow. I heard a quiet knocking on the door. "Kakashi, please let me in-" "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I didn't hear a response. Just footsteps walking away. I buried my face in the pillow and cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning with my eyes hurting and my head pounding. My eyes were all red along with my cheeks. I wiped my eyes with my hands and got up. I unlocked the door quietly and tip-toed toward the kitchen. I looked over in the living room. Iruka was "sleeping" peacefully on the couch. I quietly opened the fridge and saw a…warm bowl of rice…oh shit. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I cried out and wriggled against the strangers grip. "Let. Me. Go!" I screamed and got out of his grasp. I ran to my room and shut the door. I locked it and sat on my bed, cuddling a small, um…you might think this is embarrassing but, a unicorn. Yes, the great Sharigan Kakashi/ Copy Ninja Kakashi has a stuffed unicorn. The navy blue color was worn out and the tip of his left ear was missing. And just so you know…his name is Rabbit…don't laugh at me, I was 5 and named my little stuffed unicorn Rabbit. I hugged him tightly against my chest. A silent knock startled me. "Kakashi, let me in, I was kidding," I heard Iruka say. "I'm not coming out!" I yelled and hugged Rabbit closer to me. I got under the comforter and tucked it close to me. I heard the door unlock. The bed dipped slightly from the added weight. I shifted closer to the edge of the bed. He put his hand on my hip. "Don't touch me," I said firmly. "Ok, fine," he removed his hand from my hip and to his side. "Kakashi, tell me what's wrong." "No." "Kakashi, please I need to know what's wrong." "There's nothing fucking wrong! Ok? I'm fucking fine. Now fucking leave me alone!" I said, my voice breaking at the end. "Kakashi, I'm trying to help you. I can't help you when you keep blocking me out. Now tell me what's wrong." I uncovered my head and looked at him. "You really want to know?" "Yes." "What's wrong is that people think I can't do things on my own when I know I'm strong enough to. I just want people to stop helping me," I said and hid under the blanket again. I looked at my side. Rabbit wasn't there. I uncovered again and looked at Iruka. He had his hand on his hip and was holding Rabbit with his other hand. He the face that said, 'Must not laugh…must not laugh…' "Give him to me," I said firmly, almost getting Rabbit with my hand. He backed his hand up a bit. "Why Kakashi, is this your stuffed animal?" "No, now give it to me." "Why?" "Because I said so dammit!" I shouted. Tears stung my eyes. I never let anyone touch Rabbit. Iruka swiftly got up and headed for the door. "Give him back…" I crumbled to the floor, crying hard. "Whoa, Kakashi…" he came over and knelt down, trying to comfort me. He set Rabbit down on my lap. I crushed him to my chest and sobbed. Iruka pulled me in for a hug. I cried in his neck. "I'm sorry for taking your, uh, unicorn." "Rabbit," he pulled away to give me a confusing look. "I was 5…" I wiped some of my tears away. "Anyway, I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't know he was that important to you." "It's fine…" I said and sniffled. "No, it's not fine. Here, let me treat you to some-" he didn't get to finish. I rushed out the door towards the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. "Ramen," he finished and went to the bathroom. I leaned over again. "Please…" puke "Don't mention…" puke "Food…" puke. He knelt down and held my silver hair back a little. I finally stopped. I moaned. I put my hand on my aching stomach. "Is there something wrong?" "Stabbing…pain…" I said and blacked out. Luckily Iruka caught me. I re-awoke in the hospital. I looked over. Iruka was pacing, very worried. "What…Iruka-san…what happened?" "Oh my god Kakashi, are you ok?" he rushed over to me. "I'm fine…I guess… what happened?" "You blacked out because the baby was kicking too hard," he took my hand in his. "Oh! I brought something for you…" he extended his right arm and grabbed something very lightly. He smiled and put Rabbit on my lap. "Rabbit! Thanks Iruka-san!" I hugged him close. He chuckled lightly. "No one saw him right?" I gave a worried look. "No. No one saw…except Lady Tsunade, and she won't tell," he said. "…I don't trust her…" "She swore she wouldn't," he said. "Ok…but still…" I said and crushed Rabbit to my chest. Iruka leaned close to me and kissed me. A blush crept up from the back of my neck and covered my face. He pulled away. My eye was wide. My cheeks were bright red. "Wha-what was th-that f-f-for Iruka-s-s-san?" "I don't know…I just wanted to kiss you…" my blush grew deeper. He kissed me again, running his hot tongue across my bottom lip, nipping it softly. I whimpered slightly. I opened my mouth a little, giving him access to slip his tongue in and explore. I moaned in my throat. His tongue hit mine and started and battle. I lost. He sucked on my tongue, earning a moan from me. He pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting to our lips. "I-I'm sorry Kakashi, I…I don't know what came over me…" "No…it's fine…I…kind of enjoyed it," I admitted, my blush creeping back. He opened his mouth to say something but Lady Tsunade came in. "Ok, luckily, there's nothing wrong with the baby, she was just kicking a little too hard. You can go now." "Sh…she?" "Oh, yeah. You're having a girl," she smiled sweetly and left. Iruka took my hand and teleported to the house. When there, again, I sprinted for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet. "I swear Iruka-san…your house is possessed; every time we teleport, I always end up puking," I said after I rinsed my mouth out with some mouth wash. "Hm," he said and came over to me. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I was taken aback by this and flinched slightly. He pulled away and looked at me. "I was just startled…" I said before he kissed me again. He picked me up. I somewhat yelped. He carried me to his bed and gently set me down on it, still kissing me. He layed me back on the bed and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered a little. His hand started going up my shirt. I whimpered. He started playing with my nipple, making it harden at the slightest touch. I moaned. He pulled away, taking my shirt off. He stared at my pale chest. There were scars from my past. Many of them were faded. The biggest scar I had on my chest went from my shoulder blade to my hip. He kissed from my neck down to my stomach. I cried out slightly. He slowly took my pants off. "No…" I wriggled underneath him. He stopped immediately once he heard my plea. "Kakashi, if I go to far just tell me ok? Even if you don't want to, just tell me ok?" I nodded. "Now, am I going too far? Answer me honestly. I won't get mad.," he looked me in the eye. I nodded slowly. "Ok, that's all you had to say," he hugged me close to him. I could get used to this…

7 Months Later…

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door open. Iruka came back from work. (He's still a teacher) He came to where I was and kissed me. I smiled and stood up. "Whoa…" I wobbled a little. I CAN'T believe that I'm already 9 months…she could be due any moment. I went to start the dishes. I rinsed them and dried them. I was about to put a spoon in the drawer when a stabbing pain went through my abdomen. I groaned quietly. I put my hand on my stomach and tried to not let my labor breathings out. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What makes you think something's wrong?" I said quickly. "Kakashi…you're in labor aren't you?" "No…maybe…YES!" I screamed. I groaned in pain. "Kakashi, we need to get you to Lady Tsunade," he looked around before he took my arm and teleported us to the hospital. Once we got there, Lady Tsunade came rushing. "What's wrong?" "He's in labor," Iruka said before I groaned slightly loud in pain. "We need to get him to a room. Fast," she rushed to get a wheelchair. "Sit," I obeyed and held my stomach. "AAHHH!" I yelled. They set me down on a gurney and into the birthing room. "Kakashi, would you rather have a c-section or-" "C-SECTION!" I screamed. "Ok, c-section it is," she took a scalpel and cut the bottom of my bulging stomach. "AAAHHH!" I screamed. Iruka squeezed my hand. I tightened my grip. "Ok, I see her head," Lady Tsunade said. Crying was heard. Finally… "As I said, it's a girl!" she said and wrapped her in a towel. She handed her to me. Her eyes looked like snake eyes with a little onyx mixed in. She giggled when she saw me. She had small fangs that were popping out of her gums. I laughed, tears coming from my eyes. Iruka leaned over my shoulder and looked at her. I looked up at him. "Kakashi, we're going to have to take her and stitch you up," Lady Tsunade said. "Ok…" I let them take her while they stitched me up. The bandaged it up so the stitches wouldn't break. They let me go to the nursing room. "Ah, Kakashi, which one is yours?" Shizune asked. "The little girl with snake eyes." "Oh, what do you want to name her? We have everything else down except her name." "Hmm…Hikari. Hikari Sakoro Hatake," I randomly said. "Ok, hold on," she left. 5 minutes she came back with Hikari in her arms. "Here, you're all set," she smiled and gave Hikari a little wave. She giggled a little. We headed for the waiting room. It was empty. Not even Lady Tsunade was there. Iruka fainted right beside me. "Iruka?" I said and kneeled down. I felt a familiar presence behind me. I quickly turned. Orochimaru was standing there. "You!" I said and backed up. "Ah, Kakasshi…what'ss my little girl'ss name?" "She's not your little girl. She's mine," I growled, holding her very close to me. He took a step closer. "And who'ss her father?" "Not you," I turned to run for the door but Kabuto was guarding it. Oh shit… I was trapped. I felt a numbing creep up my spine. I almost fell but Orochimaru took Hikari. "You bastard…" I said. "Ha ha, bye Kakashi," he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "NO!" the numbness was over. I stood up but only to fall back down again. I cried hard and crumbled to the floor. My breathing was short and the tears flowed down. Lady Tsunade came running in; a little cut was on her forehead. "Kakashi! What's wrong? Where's Hikari? And where did Orochimaru go?" "He took her…" I cried out. Her eyes were wide with fear. "SHIZUNE! GET IRUKA UP!" Lady Tsunade shouted. She hugged me and allowed me to damp her shirt. "Wha…? Kakashi! What happened?" "He took her…that bastard took Hikari," Lady Tsunade said. Iruka's face filled with guilt and hate. He stormed out and turned left. He came back with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and some ANBU. "Sensei…" Sakura said and went over to where I was. Lady Tsunade let me dampen Sakura's shirt now. She rubbed my back in comfort. "Ok, listen up; Orochimaru took Kakashi's baby and we need to get her back. Gather all the Jounins and ninjas," she instructed. "Hai!" They all said and left swiftly. She came back over to me. She picked up my tear stained face and looked me dead in the face and said, "Don't worry Kakashi; we **will** her back. We will sacrifice everything for her," she said and smiled comfortingly. I tried to smile but found more tears.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Ok so, there's going to be a new chapter up soon about how they take about a week to get her back.**

**REVIEW! ...if u want 2. Kinda can't force u...**


End file.
